Trust is the Ultimate Gift
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: Trust freely given to another is the greatest gift. These two share a trust so deep, that they are able to take one another higher. It is sacred and it is beautiful. This is a SLASH w/BDSM- as always I give a fair warning! Respecting everyones boundaries...if this isn't your thing close your eyes and click the back button,if you wanna give it a try,enjoy!Thank you for stopping by!


_**I do not own NCIS and make no money from this story...if only...**_

_**Huge thanks and high praise go to Needtoknow400 for taking the time to Beta this and make it polished! I can't tell you how much I appreciate that!  
**_

The whoosh of the flogger sends chills throughout his entire body. He is cuffed at his wrists and ankles to the rack and blindfolded. Gibbs wields the flogger with practiced ease over his sensitized flesh, the strands sending spikes of pain and pleasure that course through his body as they make contact with his ass.

"Your ass looks so beautiful when it's red." Gibbs hands strokes the heated red globes of Tony's ass. Tony moans at the touch his cock already hard and leaking.

Gibbs silently moves around his captive prey before leaning in. "You will not cum until I give you permission. Understood?"

Tony nods.

Gibbs roughly grabs Tony's cock. Tony starts and groans at the discomfort. "I don't believe that a nod is a proper response, is it boy?"

"No, sir." Tony gasps.

'Them let's try again, do you understand?" Gibbs growls.

"Yes, sir." Tony obediently responds. Gibbs loosens his hold on Tony's cock and runs his thumb around the head spreading the pre-cum.

As Gibbs strokes Tony's cock, he leans in to whisper in his ear. "What's your safe word, Tone?"

"Ferrari."

Gibbs leans down and runs his tongue across Tony's cock tasting him before placing the leather cock ring on. Tony groans in frustration.

Standing back Gibbs assesses the site before him. Tony is flush with desire, a light sheen of sweat covering his body, nipples hard and his cock leaking. In a word he is breathtaking. Placing the flogger down for a moment, he walks over to pull out the toys he planned on using.

Grabbing the lube, towel and the butt plug, he steps back over to Tony. Gibbs starts a searing trail with his lips and tongue at Tony's neck and travels down to the small of his back. Gibbs places the towel on the ground, laying the butt plug and lube upon it and kneels before the red tinged globes. He takes his hands and spread Tony's ass open.

He ghosts his heated breath over the puckered hole causing Tony to moan and tremors to course through his body. Gibb starts nipping at the base of Tony's cock before taking his tongue and running it along the tight muscle.

As Tony struggles not to thrust his ass towards the hot tongue, Gibbs begins pressing it all around the puckered hole before plunging inside.

Tony cries out at the intrusion and wants so badly to beg for more, biting his lip to keep quiet, he holds his body still. Gibbs tongue begins fucking Tony's ass fervently, making Tony gasp for air.

Gibbs pulls back and reaches for the lube generously coating his fingers before he slowly pushes one inside Tony's entrance. As Tony adjusts to the one finger sliding in and out of his body, Gibbs adds another and begins scissoring them. Feeling Tony's body loosening and accepting the intrusion, he adds a third and starts thrusting his fingers in and out of Tony.

He can feel the tension in Tony's body as he struggles not to move into Gibbs' touch. Gibbs smirks and thinks to himself that his boy is learning he won't need the cock harness this time.

Gibbs continues the sublime torture with his fingers until Tony is slick and loose. As he removes his fingers a hiss escapes from Tony's lips. Picking up the plug coating it liberally he then slowly inserts it inch by inch into Tony's ass. This is a toy Gibbs loves using on his boy; it has three graduated bulbous heads and vibrates.

Tony moans as it starts entering his body, taking the first bulb easily, and his muscles tighten around the intrusion as Gibbs feeds the next bulb in. Tony starts panting as the plug fills his body and brushes past his prostate, his control barely hanging on by a thread.

Gibbs stands and moves in front of Tony and strokes his chest. "You did good Tony." He captures Tony's lips running his tongue along the bottom lip, demanding entrance into his mouth. Tony gives it willingly as his mouth is claimed as fiercely as Gibbs has claimed his body and soul.

Gibbs leans into Tony's body reaching around and turns the plug on. Tony moans helplessly into the kiss silently begging for release soon.

Gibbs ends the kiss and steps back over to the table where he grabs the silver bead flogger and runs the beads over Tony's leaking cock. Tony hisses as the chilled metal is dragged over his flesh. Gibbs continues running them over the head and shaft, the beads now coated with pre-cum.

Gibbs lifts the beads to Tony's mouth. "You need to clean these off, boy. Can't have them sticking together when I pepper your ass with them." Tony opens his mouth and sucks them clean until Gibbs removes them. Time loses all meaning as Tony is consumed by the frenzied desire and need surging through his body.

Gibbs brings the beaded flogger down on Tony's ass in a crisscross motion with enough power to sting and mark his boy, but not to break the skin or damage. Tony groans at the sting the flogger makes feeling the mixture of pain and pleasure that always takes him higher.

Tony craves this, he wants to be owned and marked by Gibbs. He revels in every moment and is constantly amazed at the heights he can be taken to.

Gibbs rakes his nails down Tony's ass knowing the heightened sensitivity will push Tony further. "You ready for more, boy?" Gibbs growls in his ear.

"Yes...please, sir."

Gibbs stands behind Tony grinding his jean covered cock into Tony's ass as one hand finds a pebbled nub, taking it between his fingers he rolls and squeezes it. Feeling Tony's body quaking he senses that his boy is reaching the end of his control.

Quickly ridding himself of his jeans, placing the condom on his own leaking cock he begins easing the plug out of Tony. Finally removed, Gibbs tosses it on the towel from earlier and in one swift move lines his cock up and thrusts inside Tony bottoming out.

Tony cries out as Gibbs began plunging in and out of his body. Gibbs pulls Tony tightly to him and begins nipping at his neck; his one hand reaches down to Tony's cock, grabs the cock ring and releases it.

"Cum for me, give it all to me." Gibbs growls in his ear.

Tony groans and screams Gibbs name as his orgasm rushes through his body, his cock spewing ropes of cum across the room as his ass is being claimed by Gibbs.

Gibbs bites down on Tony's neck as he thrusts one more time, his own release coursing through his body. He continues holding Tony tightly to him as they work to get their breathing evened out. Pulling gently out, Gibbs removes and ties the condom, throwing it in the trash.

Grabbing the wipes he laid out earlier, he gently cleans Tony up.

"Close your eyes, Tone. I'm gonna remove the blindfold now." He removes the blindfold and releases Tony's hands from the cuff on the rack, rubbing them between his hands gently before placing a kiss on the inside of each wrist.

Gently leading Tony to the futon, he lays him down and covers him with a blanket kisses his lips. "Lay here, I'll clean up the mess and we can go lie in a bed and watch a movie."

Tony smiles sleepily. "Sounds good, Jet." Tony reaches out and grabs Gibbs hand before he wanders off. "I love you."

Gibbs smiles down at Tony and runs his knuckles down his cheek. "I love you too, Tone."


End file.
